Together Forever
by Javvykins
Summary: oneshot Legault has disappeared, Heath appears to be shaken. What will happen when they meet again? slash warning


(A/N: My first Fire Emblem fan fiction. Also first somewhat slashy fic. Slash is gay stuff. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. Enjoy?)

Together Forever

It had been weeks since anyone had seen Legault. He had disappeared during the night, the next day; he was nowhere to be found. Most had disregarded his disappearance, thought he had just left, just like he did with the Black Fang. He was talked about for a few days, but all of the talk as to where he went, why he left, had all dried up. But he was constantly in the mind of one person in particular.

It was evening; Heath sat in a small clearing away from the camp. He had been doing this quite a bit over the past few weeks. He didn't like to admit it, but he was really bothered by Legault's disappearance. Legault had sort of latched himself to Heath, they were always together, and had formed a friendship, or maybe even something beyond friendship. They were inseparable. Legault had mentioned nothing about leaving; Heath knew he wasn't one to leave so abruptly without reason. He could have at least warned him!

The sky was becoming dark; Heath's eyes were starting to become heavy. Feeling frustrated, he lay down in the soft grass. He felt no need to return to his tent, so he slowly fell asleep where he lay.

Legault watched from above as his friend fell asleep. He quietly jumped from a branch and sat down beside Heath's sleeping figure. It hurt him so much that he wasn't able to be around him. Even if they weren't able to talk to one another, he was at least able to watch him sleep. How peaceful he looked, he looked as if he did not have a care in the world. Much different from when he was awake. Legault smiled as he brushed Heath's bangs from his eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Legault would then leave for fear of being found.

This continued for many days. Legault would watch him when he was in his tent, when he was with others he couldn't leave him alone. Heath had become an obsession for him. Legault had never realized how much he cared for him until it was too late. Legault was becoming anxious; he couldn't just watch him anymore. He had to talk to him, at least just once more.

And that is exactly what he did.

Legault watched as Heath drifted off to sleep in the same small clearing. When he was sure that all was clear he descended from his hiding place. He moved over and sat comfortably beside his sleeping beauty. He watched Heath's face for a long while. He then lifted the hem of Heath's shirt up, and slipped his hand under the material. He let his hand trace the lines of Heath's firm stomach, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that emitted from Heath's mouth. Legault's hand wandered beneath the waistband of Heath's pants, when his eyes suddenly shot open.

"L-Leg-"

"Shh," Legault placed his finger (on his free hand) over Heath's parted lips. "I'll explain later."

Legault removed his finger from Heath's lips. He then gently placed his own lips over Heath's. Heath's eyes became wide and his body stiffened, but he did not push away. In fact, he accepted it. He was overjoyed that Legault was here with him. He then realized where Legault's left hand was, and blushed like there was no tomorrow. He closed his eyes and accepted the kiss.

Legault broke off the kiss and smirked, he began to remove Heath's shirt. He began to protest, but Legault once again silenced him, leaving him blushing madly and too stunned at what he was letting Legault do to him. Heath began to relax until he felt warm lips against his stomach. Legault felt his stomach tighten; he looked up to see Heath's eyes tightly shut. He started to trace his stomach with his tongue, his hand once again moved to his pants. Oh, how he enjoyed hearing Heath's sexy voice, how he had missed it.

He moved upwards and placed a small kiss on Heath's lips. Heath whimpered.

"Did you miss me?" Legault whispered in Heaths ear, he nodded.

Legault's voice became quieter, "Would you like to remain with me, forever?" Once again, Heath nodded.

Legault smiled and sat up, bringing Heath also in an upright position. He brought him onto his lap. Heath blushed when he felt Legault's erection through his pants. Legault then began attacking his neck, kissing, licking, sucking, and then he finally plunged his fangs deep within his neck.

Heath let out a surprised squeal. Legault began to drain him and muttered, "Don't worry, my love. I wont let you die. We'll be together forever."

(A/N: Wasn't too painful, was it? Feedback would be appreciated.)


End file.
